1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel module, a light source module and a display device. Particularly, the invention relates to a liquid crystal panel module, a backlight module, and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, performance requirements for liquid crystal displays (LCDs) in the market are high contrast, no gray level inversion, small color shift, high brightness, high color richness, high color saturation, fast response speed, and wide viewing angle, etc. A liquid crystal material is a high efficiency refractive index modulation material. An optical path difference of a normal light and an oblique light penetrating through a liquid crystal layer in the LCD may reach a half wavelength, so that the LCD has problems of color shift, brightness reduction and gray level inversion, etc. in case of a large viewing angle. Techniques that can achieve the wide viewing angle requirement includes twisted nematic (TN) liquid crystal plus a wide viewing film, and a multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA) LCD, etc. However, the wide viewing film used by the TN LCD is expensive, and the MVA LCD has problems of complicated fabrication process, long fabrication time, high cost, low aperture ratio and low process yield.
Moreover, since light emitting directions of backlight modules used by the LCD are inconsistent, light utilization efficiency thereof is low. Especially, a great part of the light provided by the backlight module with a side light-incident design cannot orthogonally enter the liquid crystal panel.
Moreover, due to portability of electronic devices, consumers may frequently use the LCDs of the electronic devices in public places. When a consumer read a private letter or data through the LCD in the public place, the private data can be peeped by others and is probably leaked out.